Decorous Bride
by AmazonVampire
Summary: A OneShot to accompany main story line "The Moonlit Bride". Altered persona of Yui in main chapters. Rated M for language, violence, blood, and sexual scenarios.


Stuck in the Mukami house, Yui had accepted her fate to be vampire food for the rest of her life. While living under the Mukamis' roof, Yui had grown fond of Ruki as he seemed the least hostile and aggressive of the four of them. Making the determination that she was best to go along with him as his brothers also wouldn't steal Ruki's food. Even though Kou and Azusa loved visiting her in various failed attempts to take her blood, Yui knew better than to let their fangs grace her flesh as there was always a punishment to come from Ruki. If anyone else slipped their fangs into her delicate skin, Ruki's retribution was swift and with an extremity that resulted in lots of pain.

Running her hand over the freshly washed linens of their bed sheets, Yui contemplated how long it had been since he had last drunk from her. Usually only interested in her to sate his carnal desires periodically, and fulfill his thirst; it seemed like it had been several weeks. Running her left hand up to her neck, under the collar that Ruki had given her, and rubbing her fingertips harshly against her skin to feel the quick brushing that she had grown accustomed to by Ruki, she missed it. Yui scratched her nails over her neck to feel the sharp pain run through her body. Shivers pulsing through her core, down her legs, and to her toes. A reflexive response coming from her toes curling, the pleasure shooting up her legs and reminding her that she missed his touch elsewhere. Wiggling her legs against one another to encourage the sensation forming between her thighs as she continued to smooth the wrinkles from the top of the bed spread. Finally finishing with the sheets, reaching up a final time and running her finger along the collar on her neck.

Ruki had given it to her as a present; his prized livestock deserved a collar befitting to show that she was his. She was forbidden to take it off unless he was the one taking it off. Otherwise, Yui was to wear it at all times and display it proudly. If Ruki found her dressed in a turtleneck or a shirt with a high collar, he would request that she change or tear the collar off of the shirt. Remembering the last time, she refused all of those methods; he instead branded her with his fangs so many times that her body was numb from the pain. Yui swallowed thickly as she didn't ever want that punishment again, knowing that it was best to obey only.

Wallowing in her thoughts, the door behind her had opened. Happy to see Ruki walking through the door, "Ruki-kun! You're home early!" Nearly leaping over to him to eagerly greet him before noticing something was different. He was smiling more than his usual smirk he wore.

"Did something good happen to you today?"

"No," he replied briskly.

"Oh…" Yui's voice trailed. Staring at Ruki with curiosity as to why he seemed different.

"How long has it been since my brothers have touched you?"

Yui's heart grew frantic. Was Ruki asking her because one of them had and she didn't know? Did he see something she didn't? The only thing she could reply with off the top of her head, "I swear I haven't let them do anything to me! Please don't punish me!" Clasping her hands together in front of Ruki, as if praying to him that he wasn't going to bite into her the way he did when one of his brothers branded her with their fangs.

"Quite the contrary," Ruki replied, grabbing her hands that were folded together in his right hand. Leaning down to her fingertips and lightly kissing the tops of her fingers. "I intend to reward you today with a walk outside."

Looking up at Ruki in surprise, "A walk?"

"Yes. Well behaved livestock deserves a reward."

Not paying any mind to the nickname, but excited that she would get to leave the house and go outside. Quickly turning to the dresser in the room to change her clothes. Picking a few items out and going behind the dressing screen in the chamber. Putting fresh clothes on and walking out from behind it to see Ruki standing with a box in his hands.

"A present?" Yui quirked. Excited to get a gift from Ruki.

"Yes."

"Can I open it?" Yui asked excitedly.

He smiled at her as she peered at the ribbon on the box. Her fingers lifting the edges of the fabric up, pulling strings to the sides to unfurl the bow. Finally getting it off the box, lifting the lid to see her present inside.

"Is that… a leash?"

"Of course. How else would you expect me to walk you?" Ruki replied.

Reaching her hand into the box, Yui curled her fingers under a portion of it and pulled it out. Looking it over, it matched her collar. A metal hook on the end of it with a little more than a meters worth of length as the leash.

"Put it on," Ruki instructed.

"You e-expect me to wear this… OUTSIDE?" Yui asked in shock. Blushing at the idea of being lead around outside on a leash, and no less in front of other people she didn't know.

"Do you want to come on a walk with me, or not?"

Yui looked down sheepishly at the leash, thinking about how much she wanted to leave the house. She could deal with a couple of weird stares, at least she would be with Ruki. Lifting the hook to her collar, pushing the pin back that held the hook closed and attaching it to the loop on her collar. Hearing a clank as it shut around the loop, Yui's eyes turned up to Ruki who seemed a little more pleased with her actions than he had maybe anticipated.

"That's a good girl," he clarified for Yui. Reaching his right hand up and gently patting her head. His hand running down the left side of her face, his fingers teasing the back of her ear and the flesh of her neck as his hand slid down and finally away from her body. "Are you wearing panties?"

"Ehh?" Yui asked almost as if she didn't hear him.

"Are you?"

"Y-yes… I am."

"Take them off."

"Why?"

"Question me again and there will be no walk," Ruki's voice had a chilling tone to it.

Reaching her hands up under her knee length skirt, looping her thumbs around the edges of her panties and pulling them down. Letting them drop to the floor, stepping out of them only to pick them up and place them in a nearby hamper. The cold air was moving over her damp skin, reminding her of Ruki's caress.

Her body longed for more of his touch, just that little bit on her face sent her body leaning towards his affections. Turning her eyes back up again at Ruki to show their sadness that he took his hand away. Her eyes were moving from his face down to his body to find his hands securely tucked into his pockets with the loop of the leash around one of his wrists. Moving her legs together tighter to contain the air flow over her moist bits.

"Let's get going. Lunch time is almost over."

"Okay, Ruki-kun."

Yui got into the car with Ruki, her uneasiness growing as the car continued into the city. Adjusting her body so she sat on the skirt instead of the vehicles seats. Allowing her moisture to penetrate the upholstery of the car wouldn't bode well for her.

"W-where are we going?" Yui stuttered. Her anxiety running through the roof, butterflies wrecking her system that seem to flutter beyond her stomach. Her skin cold from being nervous, excited, and fearful at the same time. Looking around frantically trying to figure out where they were. It had been a while since she had been out, nothing looked familiar.

"My office, where else? A demon lord can't be away for too long."

"Office? With other people?"

Smiling under his lips, Yui was the perfect livestock. She offered no end of amusement for him, "Of course."

"Won't other people see me with this around my neck?"

"I'm counting on it."

"B-but…umm…" Yui's voice went quiet. Ruki turned his head to gaze upon Yui who he could smell growing more excited as her predicament was becoming more apparent. Her blood was also tantalizing his already awaiting thirst, content with the idea that it would work out to his benefit. Her heart was racing faster as the cars movement continued. Looking at Yui's legs peeking out of the bottom of her skirt, moving his eyes up to her lap. Her hands grasped within one another in her lap, knuckles white and her skin sweating as the anticipation grew. Viewing her form further, her cherries perking forward through the blouse that she wore. The collar and leash relishing her form just above that and further up a deep blush stained Yui's cheeks as her embarrassment grew.

"It's too late to turn back. I will be late if we turn back now."

Ruminating in her mind that she had made her choice to go on a walk with him, she now had to live with whatever that entailed and couldn't back out of it. She couldn't show weakness in front of Ruki. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

Ruki continued to watch Yui until the car halted in front of the building where his office was located. Getting out of the car first, walking around to Yui's door and opening it up to retrieve her leash. Pulling on it gently to nudge Yui out of the car.

"Let's get going."

"Yes, Ruki-kun," Yui coyly stated.

As Yui got out of the car, she tried to adjust her legs to avoid flashing anyone walking by. Looking up as someone stopped behind Ruki, peering at her with hunger in his eyes that made Yui flush. Doubting herself in her mind that she may have failed in adequately covering herself, not realizing that the individual was peering at the leash that was in Ruki's hand while attached to Yui. Stepping all the way out, straightening her posture, but her head hanging down.

"Livestock shouldn't look at their feet as they are being paraded. Look forward," Ruki clarified for Yui. Not moving from his spot until she did as instructed.

"This-s is embarrassing!" Yui looked up at Ruki before looking around her to see several people staring at the scene before them. The car rushing off behind Yui with enough of a breeze that it blew up the back of her skirt. Quickly grabbing the back of her skirt with her right hand and her left hand holding the front of her skirt down. A whistle coming from across the street at the scene that the individual was witnessing. "Let's get going!" Yui demanded, still holding her skirt while looking up at Ruki.

"We don't move until you are ready," Ruki again clarified for Yui. Keeping his hands neatly folded in his pockets while staring her down. Swelling with a bit of pride that she was before him with a leash and collar on her. He would relish this encounter with an enormous amount of joy and satisfaction.

Finally gathering her composure, realizing that unless she stood up straight and head up, he would not move from the current location. Adjusting her posture and looking at Ruki before he nodded in satisfaction that she did as was told. As she followed Ruki inside the tall building, she could still hear whispers behind her with the individual across the street catcalling at her bare backside. Unable to be any more embarrassed than she was, Yui was relieved to see no one else waiting for an elevator.

Ruki pressed a button to go up, the car finally arriving and the doors opening. Yui's heart sank as she realized the walls of the car were glass and lead out into a gardened seating area where other individuals of the building could take their lunch, meet with clients, or run around the track that was centered in the middle. Her hands quickly retreating to her skirt to pin it down before Ruki's voice made her tremble.

Leaning in close to his prey, "If you hold your skirt down anymore I will forcibly remove it from you. You will walk the remainder of the way to my office without any clothing, other than your shoes, below your waist. Is that understood?"

Rubbing her legs together as her body trembled, "Yes-s, s-sir."

Deciding to reward his pet for her obedience thus far, opening his mouth slightly and nuzzling into her neck before running his mouth up to the bottom of her ear and planting a light kiss on her earlobe. "All those people down there can see how wet you are under that skirt, such a lewd woman."

Moaning softly as Ruki kissed her earlobe only to retort, "I'm not!" Turning her head down to look out the glass walls around them. The elevator ascending to the number that Ruki pressed. Relieved to see that no one seemed to be looking up. As she thought no one had seen her, she saw a single man in the court below with his lunch tray knocked out of his hands. His gaze was fixed on the elevator Yui was in, blush on his cheeks. Turning around and facing towards Ruki without saying another word. Not understanding the reasoning behind it, but she could feel herself pooling with even more excitement that someone else had seen her. Questioning if she had lost all of her modesty or if only being instructed to do this was the reason she was in this predicament in the first place. Yui couldn't understand why she was enjoying it.

The sound of the arriving floor was a relief to Yui as she would no longer be subjected to the eyes in the center garden area. Ruki lead the way with Yui following him. Looking around, the office seemed to be mostly vacant. "Where do you work Ruki-kun?"

"At an office in the back, this is merely the reception area."

"Oh. There is so much space out here!" Looking around in amazement, Yui had forgotten the current situation while she took in the scope of things. As the two of them continued towards the back, Yui could see two people having lunch together. Both stopping to stare at Yui, their mouths slightly agape as she passed by with Ruki. Looking over at Ruki, he didn't seem to be phased by their responses or didn't appear to care. Finally arriving at a large set of doors, Yui looked up in wonder, "Wow! Those doors are as big as the one at the mansion!"

Smiling at the awe of Yui, unlocking the door and leading her through. Her scent was intensely active from the journey. Closing the door behind him but not locking the door, leading Yui over near the desk before asking her, "Be a good girl and bring me some tea from the table over there."

Turning around to see hot water with tea next to it. Nodding her head at Ruki, his hand releasing the leash but leaving it fastened to her collar. Walking carefully so she wouldn't trip on the way to the tea, finally arriving and putting the required items on a nearby tray. Turning around to bring Ruki the tea that was now steeping inside the pot. Sugar on the tray along with a cup, plate, and spoon. Nearly making it to Ruki before her foot caught on the loop of the leash end, causing her to trip forward. Capturing individual objects midair while others fell, Yui closed her eyes in hopes that the worst didn't happen.

A sigh leaving Ruki's lips as Yui's clumsy-self was bound to interfere. However, he always enjoyed these moments as he loved tormenting Yui. Often times getting opportunities to indulge himself at the house when this happened.

Opening her eyes, her hands had caught the sugar and the cup. The hot water with the tea, however, had burnt her left hand a great deal and the spoon lay off in the distance. Setting the cup and sugar on the desk before taking her hand down to wipe it on a napkin that was on the tray, but now on the floor.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I burned myself," Yui replied, "the liquid is all over my hand."

"Tsk. Tsk. Livestock should know better than to waste something. What have I told you?"

"That I am not to clean it off myself, but to let you do it."

"That's right. Now then…" Ruki's voice trailed while waiting for Yui.

Blushing again, being reminded of her wetness as she stood up to walk closer to Ruki. Holding her left hand up for him to clean it.

Gripping her wrist tightly, bringing her hand to his lips while softly cleaning the liquid off with his tongue. Purposefully grazing his teeth along her fingers and tips to tantalize her. Soft squeamish squeaks coming from her lips as Ruki continues to suckle on her fingers to make sure that they are clean. Watching Yui's face the entire time, never taking his eyes off of her. Enjoying the shame that he could see displayed on her being, lust in her eyes, and desire on her lips. It was too delicious to ignore.

"It spilled elsewhere," Ruki notified Yui.

Trying to contain her shame that mixed with her desire, she looked around haphazardly until she realized it had gotten on Ruki's clothes. Leaning forward towards Ruki, pulling his shirt up out of his pants and working the bottom buttons out of their holes. Working her way up only to find Ruki staring at her as she started to work his tie off. Her heart racing a thousand miles a minute, no doubt Ruki being able to hear it. Her eyes trailing up the lines on his body as she finished the last of the buttons. It was hard to not want to stare. She hadn't seen him like this in several weeks, maybe even a month. Her own hunger sitting in the back seat, growing in intensity as she continued to undress Ruki.

Seeing the tea on his pants, she began to unfasten his belt before working off his button. His voice catching her attention as she began to daydream what he would permit her to do. "Simply taking off the wet clothes won't be enough. Clean it properly." Ruki's shirt still laying open on his body, the soaked ends laying on the sides of his torso, in between the seat and armrests of his chair. His tie on a nearby section of floor.

Knowing what that meant, Yui adjusted her body, getting on her knees, and began licking the lower segment of Ruki's abdomen. His skin flinching as her tongue connected with his flesh. Laying his body back in his chair to give Yui better movement, her hands sliding to his pants and unzipping them. The soaked material stopping around the waist, sliding her hands inside the waistband and tugging gently down to work them off. Pausing in her movements as she could hear someone coming to Ruki's door.

"M'Lord, the head Lord of the feathered clans wishes to speak with you," came a voice from outside.

Composing himself enough to warrant a reply, his gaze looking at Yui who was relishing the taste of his flesh, "Tell him I will call him when I am free."

"Yes, M'Lord."

"What if someone comes in?" Yui worriedly asked.

"Good livestock knows how to improvise," Ruki told Yui. Caressing the top of her head to encouraged her continued good behavior.

Finally finishing cleaning Ruki's torso of the tea, moving further down his body. Around his waist, she used her hands to open the top of his pants open to lap at the tea accentuating his trail. Planting light kisses along it while licking intermittently at the droplets still stuck to his skin. Yui found herself enjoying the activity.

Without warning, the door opened, and the voice that was at the door earlier was now in the room. Yui hunkered down in hopes that she wouldn't be seen but didn't have enough time to hide anywhere. Unable to pull herself from the pleasure she was relishing on Ruki and the taste of his flesh on her tongue, she continued her movements.

"He refuses to take no for an answer. He wants to see you immediately."

"Fine," Ruki voiced in a calm manner.

"M'Lord?" the voice inquired. Likely eyeing Ruki's current form with his shirt open and lack of formal attire.

"It's hot in here. If he wishes to impose his presence on me, he can deal with it," Ruki boldly stated.

"Yes, M'lord." The individual briskly left to obtain the lord that was imposing his presence on Ruki.

Yui's movements slowed as the new person entered the room. Trying to avoid being seen, she was relieved to see Ruki hold his hand up to them to denote that they weren't allowed to come any closer. Pulling Yui's leash to encourage her movements, telling her that it wasn't okay to stop only because someone else was present in the room.

Running her hands along his legs and trying to slip her tongue as far as she could reach within the recesses of his pants. Doing his best to maintain his focus with the individual while he finished the conversation.

"Schedule something with them outside. We can talk about this like civilized people when you have more time." Gripping the leash tightly in his right hand and tugging gently as the individual left. Looking down at Yui who was all too enthralled with her task of cleaning Ruki's skin clean. Peering down at the completion of her work and cracking a small smile, "good girl."

Licking her lips of the moisture that she had cleaned up, her body more turned on than before due to covertly licking Ruki's body while hiding from someone else. Arguing with herself that she was doing immoral things, but as long as they were with Ruki-kun, it was okay. Wasn't it? It was too intoxicating to not be okay. Yui continued to argue with herself before Ruki's presence.

Curling her leash tighter in his hand and pulling her face up to his, "Turn around and sit on my lap. I want to show you something."

Yui nervously got up to her feet and walked in front of Ruki. Turning around and sitting on his lap. His left and right hand coming to her legs and pulling them slightly apart so that she straddled his legs a bit better. Scooting her skirt in between her thighs to cover herself better. Ruki's arm gripping Yui's waist as he moved them both over to a nearby wall that was composed of one large window. Unbeknownst to Yui, the outside of the building was covered with one-way tint. Inhabitants of the building being able to look out but no one being able to see in from the outside.

Wanting to have some more fun with Yui and take things further with her, breaking in her exhibitionist streak that he was relishing in, he wanted more. Moving them both closer to the glass so that Yui could see her reflection clearly before her. Ruki's knees nearly hitting the window as he rolled the chair closer. Leaning up against her back while wrapping his other hand around her front, "Isn't it an incredible view?"

Leaning forward slightly to get a better look, Yui couldn't believe how high they were. Other adjacent buildings ran to similar heights, the view magnificent as she could see into all the other buildings that were of a similar height. Yui wrapped her hands to Ruki's left hand as he gripped her tighter.

Ruki whispered into Yui's ear, "I want to show everyone that you are mine."

Yui's body quivered at his whispered words. A hint of affection but also a touch of his narcissism peeking through. Asking herself if she trusted Ruki, an immediate reply coming in her mind, "Yes." She would call herself prideful being with Ruki. Working to get her emotions in check while her skin goose bumped as Ruki had begun moving his right hand along her right knee and thigh. Adjusting her right hand to match Ruki's to guide his hand further up.

"So eager…" Ruki muttered into her neck, licking her skin to taste her build up from all the teasing since he went to get her. A pleased whimper laced with a squeak piped from Yui's lips. Her breaths growing quicker as his fingers inched ever closer to her want.

His left hand moving to Yui's buttons on her blouse, unfastening each one with care, her shirt eventually becoming fully unbuttoned. Showing off her lacy bra that she wore underneath. His left hand trailing to around the back of her shirt and unfastening the back. The material shooting towards the front of Yui's torso with the clasp being unfurled. Slipping his hand under the material, beginning to caress Yui's sensitive skin with his explorative fingertips.

"But…" Yui began to protest.

"But? What?" Ruki teased, playfully kissing around her ear and neck, trailing his kisses around to the other side of her frame as she tried to work up all the words to form a complete sentence. His hands still massaging her soft flesh of her inner thigh, his left hand hitting all the right places under her bra.

"P-people…" Yui panted. Ruki made this much harder than she anticipated, "will see. It-s-s," another soft moan escaped her lips, "i-indecent," Yui finally finished. A longer sigh mixed with a moan escaping her lips as Ruki's hand inched a bit higher on her right thigh. Pulling her right leg further apart by moving his right leg out slightly. His movements slow, but with intent and purpose. Each action turning up the heat on her body, she could barely think at all the way he was touching her. Her face was completely flush from the heat running rampant within her system. Trying to close her thighs only to feel Ruki tug back at her legs by moving his further apart.

"I told you, you are being paraded. It doesn't matter if they see. You belong to me," Ruki's voice firmly spoke in her left ear. Gripping her body tighter with both of his hands to see Yui's body jerk at the sensation. Her hips beginning to roll on top of his lap, her backside moving closer to him, and her chest heaving with her anxiety and desire.

Perfect.

Ruki looked at Yui's reflection upon the glass window, too delicious not to partake in. Pinching her sensitive flesh under her bra, and digging his nails into the softest flesh of her inner thigh closest to her love box; Yui let out a girlish but lusty moan that Ruki couldn't resist. His fangs slipping into the flesh of the back left side of her neck. Moaning into her skin as the hot fluid hit his mouth. It was the most delicious that he had tasted from Yui. Grinding his hips through his pants into the underside of Yui's excitement to further fuel the sensation she was experiencing that made her blood all the more delicious.

Rubbing Yui's flesh further as he continued drinking, the sound of the door behind him opened as someone walked in.

"Sir, he wanted to schedule…"

Yui turning her head to the right, peering over her shoulder to see who it was. Before she could see, Ruki muttered into her ear in his most seductive voice nearest of where he was feeding, "How does it feel to be watched?"

"So amazing, Ruki-kun!" Yui replied. Embarrassed that she was admitting that she enjoyed it. Closing her eyes, she continued to roll her hips on top of Ruki's lap. Her left hand coming up to her head to feel Ruki's head buried into her neck, suckling another gulp of her rich crimson. Her hand staying firm on his head, her heat building at the tantalization that her body felt, her release coming as the thought crossed her mind again that they were being watched.

"I'm… I-I can't keep it in…" Yui panted. Ruki hadn't even done much to her, and she was already unfurling on top of his lap as she watched her reflection in the glass. The individual that entered the room still standing behind the two of them. Her voice filling the office room as Ruki continued to ravish parts of her body with a feverishness that she missed. His subtle moans as he fed fueling her further as her orgasm slowed.

"I am so sorry s-s-ir," spoke the individual behind them. Turning abruptly and leaving the space to the two of them.

Smiling into Yui's neck as he swallowed the last bit of his meal, "What an excellent lunch," his voice stated playfully. "Let's give them more of a show…" he informed Yui. Pushing her forward off of his lap, unfastening her skirt. Watching it fall to the floor and removing her bra from under her shirt. Placing her hands above her head on the glass window. Unfastening his pants further to gain better access to continue pleasuring Yui. Leaning close to her body, Ruki could feel the heat emanating off of her body from the encounter.

"Speak up this time, I want them all to hear you," Ruki instructed, "Let's give all of those outside a show they won't forget."

Yui blushed as he continued talking. She didn't want to refuse his actions as she loved every minute of it. Ruki's left hand coming up under Yui's left leg and pulling it up to his hip level. Yui felt something brush up against her bare flesh, something she dearly missed.

"Let's begin…" his voice dripped with lust.


End file.
